Dream of Confessions
by B-A-MONSTER
Summary: in parts. Is SPOILER for Coming Too ch 11 -12 ish . rated M for implied actual death and maybe one curse word. Picture is of 2000 hits tribute, Title- Stop You're hurting him- Thank you Readers!
1. His Tallest's Deaths

**{Dream of Confessions}**

**Chapter Eleven(ish)**

* * *

><p>By B. A. Monster<p>

_Fan fiction_

* * *

><p><strong>ZADR<strong>

Do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters they belong to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon.

Dib's view

* * *

><p><span>Part one <span>

Tallest's deaths

* * *

><p><strong>!SPOIL ALERT!<strong>

**to Coming Too!**

* * *

><p>"Dib <strong>ACTIVATE<strong>!" a voice screamed from a close proximity but seemed muffled and far away. "Hold the Nearest

Tallest. Make sure he _doesn't_ intervene."

"**NO**, **NO**, **NO**! Let me go! _Damn it_ don't you touch Red, You **HEAR** me; don't you _touch_ him or I'll kill you. I'll _KILL_

YOU!" angry sobs mixed with yelling shouts issued this command. Loud repeated thumps and grunts accelerated

once that was order, totally ignoring the command.

"YOU don't **take** a thing that is **ZIM'S**! Do you _understand_ me Tallest Red? Never anything that is Zim's! If you do,

**THIS** is what I do to you but I make it _**worse**_**!** I take double fold of that you took. _You_ got that?" a loud pound

forced out a whimper "**DO YOU GET IT?**" No answer was given so the battering continued.

"**STOP IT**!" a high pitch wail demanded "**STOP IT**! You're hurting him! You're killing him!" struggling and thrashing

strengthened then stopped suddenly after a vulgar smack discontinued the movement. An aggregated release of

breath reached my ears as a sharp intake followed.

**_–I wonder why I didn't hear __footsteps. I swear that Zim was across the room I thought to my self—_**

"Shut **UP**! You do not order me around anymore, Tallest Purple." Zim seethed. Then a twisting of feet and a bang

let out in the room echoing across the walls.

**—_was that gun shot? I asked myself.-_**

"**RED**!" a howl reached my ears then quickly move away is volume a foot steeps receded from my location.

**—_Iguess I let Purple go or he got away-_**

"Eh?" a moan ensued,

_**–from where I guess Purple was attending to Red**-_

"That is a fascinating look there _Purple_. What are **you** angry?" He laughed as he asked "Do you **want** to _**kill me**_**?"**

Small mummers answered As well as an intake of sharp breaths.

–_**Either to Zim or to someone else I don't know. I couldn't hear the exact words. So I tried to sharpen my hearing**. –_

"Now to…" he paused, looking over Purple's expression once more "Fine, then I'll _deal_ with you first since you

_**need it so badly**_." A loud bang is released into the room again ringing my ears. Just as it did a cry of loss came

out harsher.

"No, no, no, no, no….no." A thump sounded as Purple sobbed.

-**_like something being turned over or maybe someone I thought_**—.

"My heart…" a new voice appeared –_Red's then?- _"My Purple…" then it's cut off my a burble of liquid.

—_**is that BLOOD?**—_

A screaming,

—**_and deathly,__ I voice my opinion in my head_**-

wail pierced the room louder than anything that had happened since the start of this.

–_**dream right?**—_

Then running footsteps loomed towards me and Zim. That was until Zim's footsteps withdrew from me; telling me

that he was going up to face the angry Purple.

The struggle took all but of five seconds before a loud thud and sliding drifted away from me.

–_**Did someone get thrown?**-_

Steps approached me once more but slowly this time. "I'll take your important thing like you took mine, _**Zim**_."

Purple explained as he closed in on me.

—_**oh dear god! Not this dream again! I don't want get strangled for a second time! No! Move! Damn it MOVE!**—_

Tightening shifted underneath my ears making a taut sound as my vision waved in and out.

–**_No__! Not Again! Zim! Zim! __Help_**_**!**—_

"Just like me, Zim. You'll be lonely just like m-" Purple started.

Liquids splattered my face and neck as I gained my senses back. Heavy breaths fanned my hair as the roaring in

my ears subsided a thump it the ground as warm puddle surrounded my bare feet.

–_**Did Zim** _**_kill them_**_? **Is this how he did it? Confusion warped my brain as I tried to understand everything at once**._—

Hands cupped under my ears as they raised my face, "Dib-filth," Zim gasped in a breath of air "are **you** alright?"

his tone sounded concerned.

I felt my mouth open and body moved and operated on its own by answering. "Yes Master. Dib is fine"

–_**did I just say master?**—_

"Good, …good." Zim's hands started to rub the back of my head then for a quick moment my cheek touched the

side of his chin.

–_**Woah**__! **Is Zim hugging me? The thought**_** _of it made me_ **_**feel weird**. **No one actually truly hugged me before, well willingly; I think.**—_

Then he pushed me away and held my arms tightly.

"I don't know what Zim would do if you died." He pulled me close once again and held me tighter.

–**_yep Zim is __definitely_**_** hugging me. I didn't think he was this touchy feely?**—_

_(to be cont.)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>part one <em>

_so more to this dream  
><em>


	2. Living with Zim forever!

**{Dream of Confessions}**

**Chapter Eleven**

**(****Maybe****)**

* * *

><p>By B. A. Monster<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fan fiction<em>

**ZADR**

* * *

><p>Do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters they belong to Jhonen Vasquez &amp; Nickelodeon.<p>

* * *

><p>Dib's view<p>

* * *

><p>Part two<p>

{Living with Zim}

!SPOIL ALERT!

* * *

><p><strong>(Like a week later)<strong>

Shuffling came from my feet as I followed Zim.

–_No clue as to why_—

Zim stopped and turned around. "yes master?" my voice asked.

-_again with the master! I groaned_—

"Do you ever feel you squiggly smooch flop up and down when I'm close to you?" he asked this as he rubbed his chest making the fabric rustle.

"Squiggly smooch, sir?"

-_squiggly smooch…squiggly smooch where have I heard that before? I thought_—

"Uh heart?... Stomach?" he tried to clarify

"No Sir."

-_Sir? Come on!... wait did he just say heart?_—

"Mm…Oh! Maybe Zim is sick?"

"No Sir you are in perfect health."

-_what was the point of this? Why did he ask me this stupid question anyway?_—

**(Later on that day)**

"Can you be Dib-Filth again?" Zim asked complained.

-Wait, what?—

"I am Dib, sir"

"AHH! You **know** what I mean! I want the old Dib-worm back. NOW!"

-_I laughed lightly in my head. Aw Zim misses me but it serves you right for puttinga chip into my head. Suffer without my presence ZIM …suffer!_—

"I'll do my best, Sir"

-_My god! Do I have to say sir after every answer?—_

**(That night)**

_-Is it night? Well it feels like night…I told myself-_

_-so is these are the conversations I have during my out time? I asked to no one in particular, because I couldn't.—_

_- Mm, Zim doesn't talk very much, unlike when he was on earth, so far I reminded my self-_

"You won't leave me will you Tallest Dib?" Zim asked as he plopped onto the other bed.

-_Whaaaat? Why ask me this? I can't leave you I'm not controlling myself! I screamed to him.—_

"No sir"

-_of course not SIR! I mimicked grudgingly_—

"Don't forget you said that Dib- human." Zim warned as he pulled himself into the sheets and turned away from me.

-_Too bad I did… I informed him_—

"Very well, Sir"

**(Almost a year later) **

-_Whoa! Is that how long Zim didn't talk to me! I exclaimed in disbelief_.—

"you'll come back to Zim…" said slowly as he looked out into the endless blackness called space.

-_not this question again! I groaned_—

"yes Sir"

-_yes sir I mimicked in disgust giving a mental salute_—

"that wasn't asked to you!" Zim twirled to me with a glare "it was re..core. ick..al question" he tried to say the word but it didn't come out

"Rhetorical?"

-_yeah! go Controlled Dib you got one on him. I cheered—_

"Yes that word!" he pointed at me "and I didn't ask you to answer it." He folded his arms and gave me a look that said 'idiot you should have known'.

-_yeah suuure Space boy, I know everything your thinking. I mentally informed him and I would have rolled my eyes if I could._—

"My apologize Tallest Zim."

-_Arg! You did not just apologize! I groaned_—

"Yeah whatever..." Zim dismissed it with his hand then walked away.

**(Year three)**

"Come on Dibliet! Do something unexpected! Fight like you use to." Zim yelled as he wrestled me to the floor.

-_thanks for that Zim! I may not recognize pain but I can still feel it! I seethed at him—_

"I apologize, Sir"

-_stop apologizing! I yelled—_

"You're so predictable!" Zim grated " and you're not fun fight with anymore." Zim let go of me, allowing the pain in my arms to release.

"Sorry Sir"

-_I sighed as I gave up on trying to force my controlled self into stopping the apologizes._—

"Ehh…" Zim waved his hand like he was shooing me away. "Go away your hurting my brain." Then he walked out on me again.

**(Five years later)**

-_Slowly waking up, I felt like hell. Everything was disorientated; all I could see was lots of red. Slowly as to not to rush my already throbbing head, I sat up. I felt confused, lost, and I also had a distant feeling that I was flying._—

_**-cause you are I informed myself-**_

"Weird why would I being flying?" I said out loud

-_suddenly the sharpest emotion ever cut threw me! It hurt but it made me feel less afraid. I was angry and all that loaded hate was directed at one little green alien!_—

_**-it always is –**_

"Zim doesn't have this room in his house." I informed myself as I surveyed the room. As I almost sprang gracefully out of the bed but I didn't. So as I fell off the bed in a heap I screamed. "Ahhh...! ZIM YOU ASS HOLE!" and continued to yell in my frustration as I sprouted more curses.

A door next to the spare bed slammed open. Zim marched out and stood with his clawed green hand griping a dark towel around his waist. Glancing down at me, I tried to untangle myself as I stared at Zim in disbelief.

"Aw is Tallest Dib having a bad morning" Zim cooed this in a silky voice

-_As I_ _stopped my gawking I turned it into glared _–

"Tallest? What DO you mean TALLEST? Where am I?Why are YOU so tall! ANSWER me you ALIEN!" I questioned him so fast that all he did was raise an eyebrow.

-_What the hell did he do while I was out? His size wasn't small anymore he was tall, really tall and lean too; with muscles that formed his torso. Everything he had on… uh had off, portrayed Ruler._—

_**-I can't believe I said those things out loud!-**_

"Thank you Dib-thing for the compliment but yes Zim is a ruler" he smirked making me

"Of waa...what?" I asked hesitantly.

-_This was something I couldn't help but ask—_

_**-Yeah go ahead and ask…I told myself-**_

"Why of all that is Irk!" he looked at me funny. "Don't you remember anything?" he asked me then looked at me with pity.

_**-Nope not until now-**_

-_OH MY GOD. WHAT did I DO? Did I betray my own people? What did I DO? What's going ON?—_

_**-was I really such a spaz? I asked-**_

"It seems you finally woke up" he informed me.

_-Woke up? From what—_

_**-From the control you idiot. I told my self-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>just so ya all know my dreams are suppose to be confusing<br>**_


End file.
